My Lady
by Luna Margaretha
Summary: Demi mengetahui calon tunangannya, Natsume bersedia menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi bagi Mikan Sakura. Apakah Natsume bisa menerima Mikan Sakura sebagai calonnya? Akankah dirinya malah menolak dikarenakan kepolosan Mikan yang tak pernah dewasa? My First Drabble Fic! MxN! Fluffy Romance in December!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

**PROLOG**

* * *

"Aku dijodohkan?"

Di rumah besar milik keluarga besar Hyuga, di sanalah tinggal pemuda berambut hitam, mata merah dan memiliki kekuasaan luar biasa di dalamnya. Dialah Natsume Hyuga, anak laki-laki dari pasangan Kaoru Hyuga dan Ioran Hyuga mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Saat ini dia mendongak menatap kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri sejajar, acuh tak acuh sambil mendengarkan perkataan mereka.

"Benar, Natsume. Kau dijodohkan oleh pilihan kami."

"Cih." Natsume mendengus. "Ternyata masih ada orang suka menjodohkan anaknya dengan orang lain. Lalu, siapa dia?"

"Dia gadis yang baik, Natsume. Ibu yakin kau pasti menyukainya," sahut Kaoru tersenyum walau ekspresinya sama dengan anak laki-lakinya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau dia baik." Natsume memalingkan muka, ekspresinya berubah, "terserahlah kalau itu mau Ibu, aku yang akan menemuinya."

"Dengan cara apa?"

Anak laki-laki mata merah tersebut tersenyum, "dengan caraku sendiri."

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun membalikkan badan, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada satupun kata terucap setelah pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu. Sempat dia melirik orangtuanya yang kebingungan terutama Ioran, sedangkan Kaoru merasa esok hari bakalan menyenangkan di kehidupan anak laki-laki dalam usianya 19 tahun.

Natsume keluar dari ruangan, memasuki ke ruangan di belokan kanan dan berhenti. Dia mendongak ke sebuah lorong kosong dan memanggil seseorang, "Tonouchi!"

"Ya, Tuan."

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut panjang warna hitam keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Mata yang tidak terlihat dari wajahnya menatap laki-laki di depannya agak sedikit pendek darinya, menundukkan kepala setengah.

"Ada apa tuan memanggil saya?"

"Cepat cari rumah gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Setelah itu, aku ingin kau mempersiapkan yang aku butuhkan. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu di rumah gadis itu," jawab Natsume, menyeringai licik.

Pria bernama Tonouchi meletakkan tangan di dada kirinya, membungkuk lagi. "Baik. Akan saya lakukan perintah Anda, Tuanku."

"Laksanakan!" seru Natsume melemahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Tonouchi menghilang di balik dinding dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Natsume berharap usahanya akan tercapai, bisa memastikan siapa gadis "baik hati" yang dikatakan orangtuanya. Apakah dia orang sangat baik? Atau hanya mengincar harta keluarganya saja? Otomatis, Natsume tetap melanjutkan rencana untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Natsume telah mendapatkan informasi itu dari pengawal setianya. Rumah milik gadis itu berada di dekat kota Osaka, memang agak jauh dari sini. Yang pasti, Natsume harus masuk ke sana. Berkat bantuan Tonouchi, Natsume pun masuk ke sana. Hal itu dia lakukan agar bisa mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya sebelum memutuskan pertunangan dilakukan oleh orangtuanya.

Di sana Natsume menyamar sebagai seorang pelayan gadis itu. Gadis yang katanya "baik hati", tak kunjung dilihat olehnya sementara ini dikarenakan gadis itu lagi berada di pedesaan untuk mengunjungi kakeknya lagi sakit. Di sana pula, Natsume mengamati setiap sudut rumah gadis itu. Rumahnya sangat mungil, dan dihuni beberapa orang kepercayaan gadis itu.

Saat itu pula, Natsume akhirnya bisa bertemu gadis tersebut. Gadis yang merupakan calon tunangan dan calon istrinya di masa depan. Saat gadis itu pulang, mata merahnya tertuju pada gadis berambut panjang warna kuning kecoklatan, mata yang sama dengan rambutnya, dan senyumnya bikin kita tak sanggup berkata-kata. Orangtua gadis itu meminta Natsume sebagai pelayan pribadinya untuk sementara waktu di kala sahabat gadis itu sedang pergi. Oh iya, lupa. Nama gadis itu adalah Mikan, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan berdiri di hadapan Natsume yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berbeda empat tahun darinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. "Kau, Natsume? Pelayan pribadiku menggatikan Hotaru untuk sementara waktu? Perkenalkan, namaku Mikan. Salam kenal, ya."

Senyuman Mikan membuat Natsume membeku di tempat, membalas uluran itu namun dihentikannya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan malah membungkukkan badan, menghormati gadis di depannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Natsume. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Mikan."

-**TBC-**


	2. First With Her

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

**Chapter One: **First with her

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian di rumah mungil nan besar itu, Natsume telah menjadi pelayan pribadi bagi gadis berusia lima belas tahun. Gadis yang katanya akan jadi calon tunangannya di masa depan. Itulah makanya, Natsume berniat jadi pelayan walau harga dirinya diturunkan demi mengetahui gadis ini. Meskipun hari demi hari beberapa minggu ini membuatnya jadi kesal setengah mati pada majikannya atau bisa dibilang calon tunangannya, Mikan Sakura.

Langkah demi langkah kedua kaki Natsume berpijak di lantai marmer, menuju ke kamar Mikan Sakura. Dirinya sebenarnya tak mau melakukan hal beginian, karena itu bukanlah tugasnya. Namun, di saat seperti ini dia harus melakukannya. Demi keinginannya untuk mengetahui sifat dan karakteristik Mikan Sakura.

Sekarang Natsume sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Mikan, menghela napas panjang dan diangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

"Nona, Anda sudah bangun?"

Hening.

"Nona…"

Natsume masuk, melihat bagian dalamnya, tetapi tak ada satupun penghuni kamar ini. Kamar ini terasa sangat kosong. Natsume pun masuk, melihat-lihat sudut ruangan ini. Tetap saja tidak ada orang.

"Nona, Anda ada di dalam?"

Bayangan di belakangnya di balik pintu kamar dibuka Natsume tiba-tiba saja menerjang dirinya. Natsume mengantisipasinya, menangkap tubuh bayangan itu. Alhasil, tubuh bayangan itu tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Natsume hingga lelaki berusia 19 tahun langsung terjatuh ke lantai berkarpet, menubrukkan punggungnya.

"Duuh… Anda kalau mau main, jangan nyergap saya…" ringis Natsume berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang agak berat karena dijatuhi oleh bayangan tak lain adalah Mikan Sakura sendiri. "… minggir, Nona."

"Ups, maafkan aku." Mikan sesegera mungkin bangkit, berpindah tempat. Dilihat laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan bangun sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Gadis berambut kuning kecokelatan jadi kasihan padanya, bangkit berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Natsume. Aku tidak sengaja membuatmu jatuh."

Mata merah menyala Natsume melirik Mikan yang bersedih, menghela napas panjang. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Nona. Saya tahu kalau Nona lagi mau bermain-main."

"Hehehe." Mikan mengangkat tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku sudah biasa. Habisnya… aku selalu begini setiap ada Hotaru."

Natsume kembali melirik Mikan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kedua jarinya, menghela napas lagi. "Saya tidak marah pada Anda. Tapi saya mohon, Anda jangan lakuin hal itu lagi."

Mikan mengembangkan senyumannya, hormat pada laki-laki di depannya. "Siap, Natsume!"

"Saya panggil Anda untuk sarapan pagi." Natsume merapikan kembali kemejanya yang rontok tadi, menatap mata cokelat Mikan yang bersedih. "Saya tahu kalau Anda bersedih karena orangtua Anda tidak sarapan bersama dengan Anda."

Mikan menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi matanya dengan poni panjang. "Tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Natsume." Laki-laki bermata merah menyala tahu, majikannya ini selalu bersedih terhadap orangtuanya lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada sarapan bersama anak bungsunya. Mikan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Natsume lebar-lebar dan berkilat. "Bagaimana kalau Natsume ikut makan bersamaku? Aku senang jika ada yang menemani! Bagaimana?"

"Apa?" gumam Natsume dalam hati, terkejut. "Nona, Anda lupa, ya. Saya ini pelayan Anda. Anda tidak boleh melakukan itu apabila Tuan besar dan Nyonya tidak ada di rumah."

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Mereka bisa maklumi. Aku juga bisa bilang pada mereka, aku minta ditemani. Biasanya aku sering melakukan hal ini pada Hotaru walau dia juga tidak mau." Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan Natsume yang kekar, menariknya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar. Aku juga tahu kalau Natsume juga lapar, 'kan?"

Mendengar suara perutnya membuat Natsume menggeram dalam hati. Bagi dia yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Mikan, lebih memilih menyerah saja ketimbang harus melawan. Soalnya status Natsume sekarang ini hanyalah pelayan pribadi gadis yang menarik tangannya. Akhirnya Natsume menundukkan kepala, mengikuti apa kata Mikan.

"Baik, Nona. Saya akan ikut makan bersama dengan Nona."

Mikan tersenyum gembira mendengar jawaban Natsume. Ditarik tangan itu menuju ruang makan tak terlihat besar, namun enak dipandang karena jendela menghadap ke taman. Tidak nyaman dilirik para pelayan, Mikan pun meminta mereka ikut sarapan bersama. Awalnya mereka menolak, tapi karena dipaksa, mereka akhirnya mau sarapan bersama Mikan dan Natsume di satu meja makan bersegi panjang.

* * *

Selesai sarapan pagi, Natsume menemani Mikan menanam buah stroberri. Ada kebun stroberri di lading besar di belakang rumah Sakura. Gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan memang suka menanam buah-buahan di kala dirinya sedang kesepian. Natsume jadi tahu kalau kegiatan calon tunangannya adalah menanam beberapa buah stroberi yang juga merupakan buah kesukaannya.

"Anda memang suka sekali buah stroberi, Nona?" tanya Natsume sengaja bertanya agar bisa mengetahui sifat asli dari Mikan Sakura.

"Dimohon untuk nggak formal di hadapanku, Natsume!" balas Mikan sambil tersenyum lebar juga sembari memetik buah kesukaannya. "Di sini tak ada orangtuaku, jadi kamu bisa bertindak selayaknya kita lagi berteman. Aku selalu begitu jika bersama Hotaru."

"Selalu nama Hotaru, ya?" gumam Natsume dalam hati. "Baik—ah, maksudku Iya, Nona."

"Kok dipanggil 'Nona' lagi?" Mikan menggembungkan pipinya terasa manis di mata merah Natsume. "Tapi, aku senang kita bisa melakukan begini bersama-sama. Biasanya aku bersama Hotaru apabila tak ada orangtuaku."

"Orangtua Nona ke mana?" tanya Natsume membuat Mikan bersedih. "Maafkan kelancanganku, Nona. Aku nggak bermaksud—"

"Mereka jarang menemuiku. Mereka lebih sibuk pada pekerjaannya ketimbang diriku." Mikan tersenyum sedih menatap Natsume yang juga berwajah sedih, Mikan menepuk punggung Natsume. "Aduuuh, kenapa aku juga harus mengatakannya! Lupakan saja, kita lebih baik bercocok tanam buah stroberi!"

Natsume tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Natsume diam tanpa berbicara sambil memetik buah stroberri. Inilah kebersamaan dirinya bersama calon tunangannya, mengetahui siapa gadis ini yang selalu lebih memilih sendirian ketimbang bersama orang-orang yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan bersama Anda, Nona," ucap Natsume membuat Mikan terperanjat kaget, lalu tersenyum senang. Sunggingan senyuman kecil terlihat jelas di bibir Natsume tanpa disadari Mikan. "Aku akan terus bersamamu, Mikan."

Rasa sennag menghinggapi Mikan dan memeluk Natsume. Pemandangan ini sangat terlihat jelas di mata orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ini pertama kalinya Mikan tersenyum senang. Semakin hari kebersamaan Mikan dengan Natsume terasa membahagiakan. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk memperlihatkan siapa diri Natsume yang sebenarnya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Aku membuat cerita agak pendek. Dimohon untuk mengerti, ya. Dan ini juga bagian dari awal aku datang ke Fanfiction. Unleash Your Imajination, friend!**


	3. The Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **The Darkness

* * *

Langit malam begitu gelap seakan-akan menenggelamkan matahari ke balutan awan hitam dan menampilkan cahaya bulan, namun tak bisa menunjukkannya. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin dingin yang mencekam kemeluk gelapnya malam hari membuat seorang pria berambut hitam senada dengan gelapnya di sekitarnya. Mata merahnya memandangi awan-awan putih kelam bersamaan cahaya bulan yang tak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Apa mau hujan?"

Sesaat dirinya memasuki dapur dan membawakan makanan buat majikan manisnya – sebenarnya bukan manis, tapi polos – sehingga Natsume, sebutan atau nama panggilan, harus capek-capek mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Namun, sejenak langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

"Suara apa itu?"

Barusan saja Natsume menghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba ada sosok bayangan aneh di depannya. Sosok makhluk meringkuk ke arahnya sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain putih. Apakah itu hantu atau halusinasi Natsume saja?

"Cih. Menyusahkan saja."

Natsume meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ke lantai berkarpet, melangkahkan kakinya ke sosok putih tersebut. Setelah mendekatinya, Natsume menyibak selimut itu. Terkejut, bukan main. Orang dikira hantu apalah namanya itu, ternyata adalah Mikan sendiri, majikan katanya disebut polos.

"Nona? Apa yang Nona lakukan di sini? Malam-malam lagi."

"Natsume…," ada isak di pelupuk kelopak matanya yang cantik maupun manis (hm, sama saja). Dibiarkan selimut itu jatuh, memperlihatkan sebuah daster putih panjang mencapai bawah lutut, Mikan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih leher Natsume, siap untuk memeluknya. "Aku takut pada kegelapan, hiks…," katanya semakin mempererat pelukan di leher Natsume.

Pria berusia 19 tahun terperanjat kaget, tak bisa mengontrol diri dan akhirnya mengusap-usap punggung Mikan. "Anda tak perlu takut, Nona. Ada aku di sini."

Awan hitam kembali menghitam, menghasut Mikan untuk terus mempererat pelukannya sampai Natsume tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Rasa hangat bercampur nyaman, terasa di benak luar Natsume. Memeluk gadis yang merupakan calon tunangannya benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"Nona, bagaimana kalau aku antar ke kamar Anda?" tanya Natsume berharap Mikan mau menyetujui sarannya.

Mikan melonggarkan lingkaran di leher Natsume, mendongak menatap mata merah Natsume, mengangguk perlahan namun tersenyum sendu. Secepat kilat, Natsume mengangkat tubuh Mikan, membawanya ke kamar meninggalkan nampan makanan. Memang, rumah ini sekarang mati lampu dikarenakan akan ada badai menerpa tempat tinggal Sakura.

Sesampainya di kamar Mikan, Natsume menurunkan majikannya ke tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna orange seperti jeruk. Wangi kamar Mikan adalah stroberi karena di jendelanya menghadap kebun stroberi, makanya Natsume sangat menyukai kamar ini walau dirinya tak pernah menunjukkan hal itu kepada majikan – yang sebentar lagi mulai menyadari – betapa dia mulai menyukainya.

"Anda tidur saja di sini, aku mau mengambil makanan Anda dulu." Cepat-cepat Natsume pergi, namun Mikan menangkap lengan pria tersebut, menyuruhnya tak boleh pergi.

"Jangan pergi. Tinggallah di sini bersamaku," ucap Mikan sayu. Natsume menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Mikan memohon padanya. "Natsume di sini saja. Aku takut sendirian."

"Tapi, Nona—"

"Aku bilang tetap di sini bersamaku. Bukankah kau akan selalu bersamaku?" Mikan mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Natsume.

"Anda harus tahu, aku hanyalah seorang pe—"

Sebelum Natsume menyatakannya, Mikan sudah mendahuluinya. "Jangan bilang kau adalah pelayanku! Kita sudah jadi teman, dan itu nggak akan berubah! Bukannya kau sudah jadi padaku, Natsume!?"

"Nona…"

"Mikan! Panggil aku dengan nama Mikan! Sama seperti aku memanggilmu Natsume!" seru Mikan setengah berteriak, mengalahkan amukan kegelapan yang menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya Natsume ingin pergi dari sana dan membiarkan si rambut cokelat sendirian di tempat ini, di kamarnya. Tapi, karena matanya dan pengharapan kepadanya membuat dia mengalah, memberikan Mikan sebuah kehangatan tanpa dia sadari.

Didekati Mikan, kemudian di rangkul tubuh Mikan ke pelukannya. Mencium aroma buah stroberi di tubuh Mikan, menghirupnya kuat-kuat. Seraya membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Mikan, membuat dirinya tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau Anda. Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada keputusan Anda. Tapi, aku tetap pelayan Anda, dan Anda adalah majikanku. Walau aku belum bersikap formal di depan Anda."

Ucapan dari kalimat-kalimat Natsume membuat Mikan tersenyum senang. Dibalas pelukan Natsume, "Jadi, apakah kau mau menemaniku di sini sampai aku tertidur?"

"Sesuka hatimu, Nona."

Dipejamkan mata cokelatnya yang bening serupa dengan rambutnya, menikmati pelukan dari tubuh kekar Natsume yang berbeda usia darinya. Natsume bisa merasakan hembusan pelan dari Mikan, majikannya sebenarnya calon tunangan, tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya. Diletakkan tubuh Mikan di atas ranjang, menikmati setiap jengkal wajah polos Mikan.

"Kau begitu manis, tapi aku belum bisa menemukan dirimu yang biasa…," Natsume menyisir helai rambut Mikan yang menutupi wajahnya yang polos. "… Mikan."

"Hmm…" ngigau Mikan merasakan lembutnya sebuah jari menempel di wajahnya.

Wajah Natsume mendekati wajah Mikan, menghisap semua aroma Mikan yang enak di hidungnya. "Seandainya saja kau tahu siapa aku, apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Sebelum Natsume berpikir lebih jauh lagi, dia pun bangkit berdiri menjauhi ranjang Mikan. Baru beberapa langkah, Mikan bangun dari tidurnya, memanggil Natsume, "mau ke mana, Natsume?"

"Kau belum tidur?" Natsume tersentak kaget saat Mikan bangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba melontarkan kata tidak sopan. "Maksudku, Nona. Anda belum tidur?"

"Tentu saja aku belum tidur," sahut Mikan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk Natsume agar mau mendekatinya. "Kemarilah, Natsume. Tidur bersamaku di sini."

"Apa?"

"Iya, kau tidur di sini bersamaku," jawab Mikan sepolos-polos, tak menyadari ada bahaya datang – apabila membawa masuk pria ke tempat tidurnya – pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan. "Jangan malu-malu."

"Nona, apa Anda tahu aku siapa?" tanya Natsume serasa ingin mengepalkan tinju karena tak bisa mengontrol diri, tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri ingin bersama Mikan.

"Aku tahu. Kau itu Natsume, 'kan?" sahut Mikan kembali mempertanyakan. Natsume menggeram pada kepolosan Mikan yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku seorang laki-laki, Nona. Apabila ada seorang laki-laki tidur dengan gadis yang bukan istrinya, itu berarti akan menimbulkan kekacauan di keluarga ini," geram Natsume terus mengepalkan tinjunya.

Mikan turun dari ranjang, mendekati pria yang berbeda empat tahun darinya. Kedua tangannya terangkat naik, menangkup wajah Natsume yang kaku. "Kau itu temanku. Jadi, kau boleh bersamaku karena kaulah selalu bilang akan bersamaku. Bukannya begitu?"

Natsume terdiam.

"Natsume?"

"Hanya sekali ini saja, Nona." Natsume mendesah. Meski suatu saat itu akan jadi pelajaran atas suatu hari Natsume tidur bersamanya, calon tunangannya.

"Yeay!" sorak riang Mikan loncat-loncat bak orang kesetanan.

Ditarik lengan Natsume menuju tempat tidurnya, meminggirkan dirinya agar Natsume tidur di sampingnya. Mau tak mau, Natsume mengiyakan hormonnya untuk bisa berdampingan bersama gadis suatu saat nanti jadi istrinya kelak.

Walaupun Natsume merasakan takut pada dirinya jika nanti Mikan mendengar suara hatinya di kala tadi - dia belum tidur - itu sebenarnya membuatnya agak kaku apabila terjadi keesokan harinya. Natsume bisa menjadi salah tingkah jika bersama dirinya, gadis ini, di sampingnya.

Mereka tertidur bersama-sama sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Beberapa jam kemudian, Natsume tanpa dia sadari langsung memeluk tubuh Mikan dan mendekatkan dirinya kepadanya. Serasa bagaikan dua pasangan saling menyatu. Pemandangan menyentuh bila itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan amat terindah. Sebentar lagi mungkin jadi kenyataan. Benar, 'kan?

**-TBC-**


	4. The Call

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **The Call

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, saatnya untuk bangun dan menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya. Di kamar inilah Natsume bangun dari tidurnya, menguap dan merentangkan tangannya ke atas maupun samping. Perlahan-lahan melihat sosok di sampingnya sedang tertidur lelap tanpa ada seorangpun bisa mengganggunya.

"Cantik," gumam Natsume menyingkirkan helaian rambut Mikan yang menutupi wajahnya yang imut juga polos.

Gadis itu menggeliat karena sentuhan dari pria di sampingnya. Lekas Natsume menarik tangannya, segera mungkin turun dari tempat tidur yang ditidurinya tadi. Sesaat kemudian masih menatap wajah manis itu seakan-akan mau memilikinya sendiri. Natsume jadi mengutuk dirinya karena Mikan belum jadi istrinya yang sah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Natsume!" gerutu pria bermata merah menyala kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun beranjak pergi dari sana sekalian menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Mikan, majikan manisnya itu sebagian diralatkan karena ada banyaknya kepolosan bukan mainnya bikin sakit kepala.

Natsume baru saja mencapai ruang dapur, tiba-tiba ada terdengar getaran di saku celananya. Cepat-cepat Natsume mengeluarkannya dari sana, mengangkatnya sambil berdehem terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Tonouchi?" Tanpa mengetahui dari layar kaca, Natsume bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah pelayan pribadinya paling setia sampai sekarang. "Ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya, heran.

_"Saya mau mengatakan soal keluarga Nona Mikan Sakura. Mereka berniat bertemu dengan Anda sekarang juga,"_ jawab Tonouchi di seberang sana, sangat gelisah. _"Mereka ingin sekali bertemu Anda dan keluarga."_

"Sial! Apa kau nggak bisa mencegahnya?!" teriak Natsume setengah menggeram, mengacak-acak rambutnya berwarna hitam berantakan. "Kau harus tahu, mereka pasti menyadari kalau aku ini adalah pelayan pribadi calon tunanganku. Mereka bisa marah besar padaku apalagi orangtuaku!"

_"Tapi, ini mendadak sekali, Tuan. Nggak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Anda harus pulang sekarang juga,"_ pinta Tonouchi berharap Tuannya mau mendengarkan sarannya meski itu bikin Natsume sangat marah pada pelayan kepercayaannya.

"Kau itu benar-benar—"

Sebelum Natsume marah, seorang gadis datang di arah belakang membuat pria 19 tahun membalikkan tubuhnya karena terkejut. Wajah kantuk Mikan masih terasa di ekspresinya yang sayu, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa bertahan mengatasi kantuknya yang begitu berat.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, Natsume?" tanya Mikan khawatir sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang berwarna cokelat.

"A-Anda sudah bangun?" tanya Natsume, gagap. Bertanya balik.

"Saat kau bangun, aku juga bangun. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan dari jari-jarimu di wajahku," jawab Mikan polos sekali. Memiringkan kepalanya melihat handphone di tangan Natsume, menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kau lagi menelepon?"

Sesegera mungkin Natsume memutuskan sambungan, berwajah santai seperti biasa dan tak terpengaruh pada apa yang terjadi saat Mikan mendengarnya lagi marah-marah tanpa sebab. "Bukan apa-apa. Ah, apa Anda ingin sarapan? Aku bisa membuatkan Anda makanan paling enak jika Anda mau," kata Natsume membalikkan pertanyaan.

Mikan tersenyum lebar, mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja aku mau! Masakan dibuat Natsume memang paling enak sedunia!"

Mendesah napas panjang, Natsume mengajak Mikan ke dapur, lalu memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celananya. Diiringi gadis itu ke dapur walau rasa kantuk masih tersimpan di dalam matanya membuat dirinya harus tertidur, membenamkan wajahnya di meja dapur.

Pria berambut hitam berantakan menatap sekilas Mikan yang tertidur, menghembuskan napas begitu panjang. "Sial! Lagi-lagi aku harus menyembunyikan ini hanya karena aku mencari tahu. Dan sialnya lagi, orangtua gadis ini benar-benar bikin aku marah. Apa mereka nggak bisa menunggu sementara waktu?" geramnya dalam hati.

Aroma masakan mulai tercium di penciuman Mikan, secepat kilat terjaga dan mengeluarkan air liur segar yang turun dari bibirnya yang tipis. "Masakannya sudah jadi?"

"Sudah. Kita makan di meja makan, ya Nona," ajak Natsume langsung ditepis oleh Mikan.

"Di sini saja. Di sini lebih baik daripada di meja makan utama. Di sini 'kan ada Natsume," seru Mikan langsung saja mengambil piring berisi makanan lezat di tangan pria yang berperan jadi pelayan pribadinya.

Natsume terdiam sambil melihat gadis itu melahap makanan begitu rakusnya. "Mirip sekali dengan babi," dengusnya terkekeh geli.

"Ayow, makan Natsuwme!" seru Mikan sambil menguyah makanan. Natsume terkekeh geli, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda makanan di dekat bibirnya. Mikan jadi memerah saking terpesonanya pada perlakuan Natsume.

"Jangan terlalu makan banyak, Nona. Bisa-bisa tersedak nantinya," saran Natsume membuat Mikan mengangguk cepat.

Bergetarnya handphone di saku celananya benar-benar menyulut kemarahannya semakin dalam. Tak seharusnya Tonouchi meneleponnya di saat dia lagi bersama Mikan. Tak seharusnya Tonouchi melapor soal beginian padanya, padahal dirinya masih beberapa minggu di sini sebagai pelayan pribadi Mikan.

Tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Natsume, Mikan masih menguyah makanan itu sampai-sampai Mikan tersedak. Mau tak mau, Natsume mengambilkannya segelas air putih, dan memberikannya pada Mikan. Getarnya handphone di saku celananya berwarna hitam membuat dia jadi menggeram. Mikan mengetahui perubahan Natsume yang mendadak aneh.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Natsume? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nona."

Mikan mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menyelesaikan makanan di atas meja dapur, Mikan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berpakaian baju baru. Natsume lega tak bersisa, sesegera mungkin mengangkat telepon mendadak itu.

"Nggak bisakah kau jangan sekali-sekali meneleponku, Tonouchi!" geram Natsume semakin marah pada laki-laki di jalur lain.

_"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Ini sangat mendadak sekali. Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar meminta saya untuk menyampaikan ini pada Anda soalnya mereka tak bisa menghubungi Anda sama sekali."_ Permohonan maaf dilakukan Tonouchi membuat Natsume beranggapan, apa sebaiknya dia mengatakan sebenarnya pada Mikan kalau dirinya adalah calon tunangannya. _"Anda harus kembali pulang. Hanya sementara saja, Tuan."_

"Aku nggak mungkin meninggalkan Mikan seorang diri di sini," batinnya dalam hati mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Menghela napas panjang, Natsume melanjutkan. "Baiklah. Aku secepat mungkin akan pulang. Bilang pada Ayah dan Ibuku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang siang ini juga."

_"Baik, Tuan Muda."_

Jalur penghubung di handphone terputus sesaat Natsume memutuskannya. Saat ini dia begitu frustasi antara ingin pergi dan tak mau pergi. Meninggalkan Mikan sendiri di sini benar-benar membuatnya tak mau berlama-lama pergi mengunjungi orangtua Mikan dan keluarganya. Seolah-olah Mikan telah masuk ke bagian hidupnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" batinnya mempertanyakan dirinya bagaimana selanjutnya.

"Natsume?"

Natsume terlonjak kaget karena Mikan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Mikan baru sehabis mandi, itu bisa tercium aroma khas bau jeruk di tubuhnya yang mungil. Pria 19 tahun merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, kemejanya dilepas dua kancing di bagian dada.

"Ya, Nona."

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku mau pergi sebentar siang ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja di rumah?" tanya Mikan berharap Natsume baik-baik saja selama dirinya meninggalkannya di rumah.

Terkejut begitu senangnya karena tak menyangka majikannya akan pergi. Ini berarti sebuah kesempatan besar bagi dirinya untuk menemui keluarga Mikan siang nanti.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Nona," sahut Natsume tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Mikan bertepuk tangan, bernapas lega. "Syukurlah. Kukira kau akan ngamuk apabila aku pergi. Kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja di sini."

"Anda mau ke mana, sebenarnya?" tanya Natsume.

"Aku mau ke tempat temanku. Mungkin sore atau malam, aku baru pulang. Tenang saja, aku diantar sama supir. Soalnya aku juga mau bertemu kakakku," Mikan mengacungkan dua jari bertanda peace. Natsume tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjemput Anda jika aku sebisa mungkin pulang secepatnya," kata Natsume takut terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan.

"Aku pasti akan menunggumu, Natsume!" seru Mikan tertawa riang.

Mereka begitu manis jika dilihat dari dekat, tersenyum senang meski di wajah Mikan ada sebening cahaya warna merah di pipinya. Akankah Mikan mulai menyadari perasaannya begitu polos terhadap Natsume? Jika iya, mungkin bisa ditunggu lain kali. Karena cerita ini masih belum mencapai klimaksnya.

** -TBC-**


	5. She's Came! He's Came!

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **She's came! He's came!

* * *

Suasana keramaian di pusat kota benar-benar bikin telinga, mata dan beberapa organ tubuh menjadi sakit. Tak kala bagi Mikan Sakura yang tersenyum senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Bersamaan dengan langit biru yang indah beserta cahaya matahari mengitari langkahnya yang manis.

Sesampainya di café, gadis berambut cokelat duduk di salah satu meja yang telah dipesan oleh seseorang. Mikan menunggu orang itu di sana, sebelum itu dia ingin memesan minuman hangat untuk pagi harinya yang ceria.

Sesaat pesan minuman telah tiba, sang pelayan café menaruhnya di atas meja Mikan, barulah sosok siluet seseorang menyapa Mikan dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Mikan!"

Gadis dipanggil namanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tersenyum lebar melihat seorang pria berambut hitam acak-acakkan bersamaan ada tato bintang di bawah mata kanannya. Mikan segera bangkit berdiri, lalu membanting dirinya untuk memeluk pria tersebut.

"Onii-chan!"

Mereka berpelukan sambil berputar-putar di dalam café. Semua orang melihat mereka terpesona kagum sampai-sampai memerah pipinya. Itu berkat senyuman Mikan yang merekah, bukan karena senyuman laki-laki di depannya.

Mikan mendongak menatap laki-laki disebut onii-chan tersebut, "Tsubasa-nii, kapan datang? Aku nggak melihat Onii-chan pulang ke rumah."

"Maafkan aku, Mikan. Aku nggak mau bertemu sama Ayah dan Ibu karena ini. Aku juga mau mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."

Kakak laki-laki Mikan bernama Tsubasa memundurkan tubuhnya hingga Mikan juga mundur beberapa langkah. Menampilkan sebuah sosok tinggi, ramping dan berambut panjang sebahu. Setelah cahaya menampilkan sosok itu, barulah Mikan terkejut melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu, pinggangnya yang ramping, senyumnya yang manis dan betapa tingginya dia.

"Misaki-nee?" Mikan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Tsubasa, lalu ke Misaki. Kemudian kembali ke Tsubasa sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Misaki. "Jangan-jangan Misaki-nee adalah orang yang Onii-chan sebut tadi? Dia calon istri Onii-chan?!" Mulut Mikan terbuka lebar sehingga kedua mata cokelat terbuka juga.

Tsubasa terkekeh geli, menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang yang tak gatal. "Begitulah, Mikan. Maafkan aku nggak memberitahumu selama ini. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya."

"Heeee?!"

Ekspresi Mikan sangat shock, dan mengeluarkan sebuah roh dari mulutnya. Tsubasa tersentak kaget melihat ekspresi Mikan, mengguncang tubuh adiknya agar sadar dibantu oleh Misaki. Namun, Mikan tak kala bisa berusaha mengembalikan dirinya ke posisi semula. Membayangkan punya kakak ipar berbeda dari perkiraannya. Bagaimana mengatakan ini pada orangtuanya yang tak mau anak pertamanya menikah dulu?

* * *

Sudut kota, di salah satu bangunan sebuah mansion yang berdiri megah. Di sanalah pria berambut hitam berantakan pulang ke tempatnya, ditemani pelayan pribadinya sedari tadi menjemputnya di bagian salah satu tempat yang telah dijanjikannya. Natsume masuk ke mansion Hyuuga, meringis pelan pada saat tiba waktunya mereka bertemu. Bertemu dengan keluarga Mikan Sakura.

"Silakan, Tuan Muda," ucap Tonouchi membukakan pintu ruang tamu kepada Natsume. Laki-laki tinggi, kulit perunggu, berotot kuat, mata merah dan memiliki ekspresi datar memasuki ruangan santai tersebut.

Mata merahnya mencari-cari tanda dari keberadaan keluarga calon tunangannya, tapi tak ada satupun orang di dalam sini. Dia menolehkan pandangan ke arah Tonouchi, "ke mana mereka? Kenapa di sini nggak ada orang?"

Tonouchi juga kaget setelah mendongakkan kepalanya, semua penghuni di dalam ruang kerja tak bersisa. Tak satupun orang di dalam ruangan ini. Pria berambut panjang hitam itu setengah membungkuk ke Natsume, memohon maaf. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Sepertinya pertemuan itu telah selesai baru-baru ini. Maafkan saya karena belum mendapat kabar dari pelayan-pelayan di sini."

"Dasar bodoh! Buat apa aku capek-capek datang hanya untuk ini?!" gerutu Natsume melangkahkan kaki tingginya ke salah satu sofa merah di sana, mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, lalu menyilangkannya. "Panggil para pelayan yang mengatur persiapan ini! Aku mau bicara sama mereka!" perintahnya kepada Tonochi. Pelayan pribadinya membungkuk hormat, beranjak pergi.

Setelah beberapa detik berselang, Tonouchi datang bersama para pelayan dimaksudkan Natsume tadi. Mereka takut-takut apabila bertemu Natsume, dan lagi mereka telah mengetahui watak Tuan Muda Hyuuga seperti ini jika dia lagi kesal apalagi marah.

Mata merah Natsume melihat ke arah mereka, menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Katakan kepadaku, apa keluarga Sakura datang ke tempat ini?"

"Be-benar, Tuan Muda," jawab salah satu pelayan di sana dari empat pelayan perempuan, setengah menunduk. "Mereka datang beberapa jam lalu. Setelah Tuan Muda tiba di sini tadi, beberapa menit yang lalu mereka langsung pulang karena ada urusan mendadak."

"Kenapa nggak ada satupun yang mengatakan ini padaku, hah?!" geram Natsume melihat tajam para pelayannya yang tertunduk karena takut. "Ah, sudahlah! Kalian kembalilah bekerja!"

"Ba-baik."

Keempat pelayan sesegera mungkin pergi. Sesaat mereka di ujung pintu, mereka kembali membungkuk hormat pada tamu dianggapnya berharga. Tamu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan memasuki ruangan santai keluarga Hyuuga. Di sanalah dia tersenyum melihat Natsume lagi mengontrol emosinya akibat kemarahannya yang memuncak.

"Ne, Natsume."

Suara familiar terdengar di kupingnya membuat dia membalikkan kepalanya menatap seorang laki-laki pirang tampan menyapa dirinya. "Ruka? Kapan kau—"

"Aku datang karena kau sudah datang dari pekerjaanmu," sahut Ruka, merupakan namanya, duduk di sofa agar bisa berhadapan dengan temannya. "Nggak apa-apa aku datang ke sini, 'kan? Aku mau bertemu denganmu karena beberapa minggu ini kau jarang pulang apalagi nggak pernah memberitahuku."

"Maafkan aku, Ruka." Natsume menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya, cuman terlihat bibirnya yang merasa bersalah. "Jelas-jelas aku belum sempat memberitahu kedatanganku ke rumah ini kepadamu. Tapi, terima kasih karena telah datang." Natsume tersenyum. Ruka membalasnya.

"Selagi kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" ajak laki-laki pirang tersebut. Natsume mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya pun meminta Tonouchi untuk mengeluarkan mobil kesayangan Natsume, sedan Lamborghini warna merah. Sengaja dibuat untuk jalan-jalan lagipula Natsume belum pulang untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan Mikan, majikannya – untuk sementara ini – sedang berada di luar.

Mobil mereka melaju cepat ke arah pusat kota, melewati café disinggahi Mikan, kakaknya Tsubasa, dan calon kakak iparnya, Misaki. Natsume juga tak mengetahui Mikan berada di sana apalagi ada sosok perempuan berambut hitam pendek memasuki café tersebut.

* * *

Tsubasa masih mengguncang tubuh Mikan, memberikannya air putih dan mengipasinya dengan kipasan telah disediakan di café sedari tadi. Namun, Mikan belum kunjung sadarkan diri. Misaki maupun Tsubasa khawatir pada kondisi Mikan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikan, Tsubasa?"

Suara tajam namun kejam terdengar di kuping Tsubasa Sakura. Kepalanya melirik ke belakang, langsung berkeringat dingin. Seorang gadis berambut hitam, mata ungu, sambil mencondongkan sebuah senapan bulat ke arahnya. Misaki cepat-cepat melindungi Mikan dari serangan senapan tersebut.

"Ho-Hotaru? Apa kabar?" Tsubasa melambai-lambaikan tangan, tersenyum walau di sana ada rasa ketakutan paling menakutkan bisa diterimanya.

"Jangan basa-basi, Tsubasa. Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikan?" tanyanya lagi.

Barulah gadis berambut cokelat terjaga karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang tidak lain adalah Hotaru Imai langsung berdiri dan berlari memeluk Hotaru sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hotaruuu!" ucap Mikan memeluk orang paling dirindukannya. "Kau ke mana saja, Hotaru? Aku kangen!"

Hotaru menurunkan senjatanya sehingga Tsubasa bisa bernapas lega. Dielus-elus rambut cokelat Mikan, tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Mikan. Bagaimana dengan kondisi di rumah? Kau nggak nakal, 'kan?"

"Hu-um." Mikan mengangguk cepat. "Untung saja ada penggantimu, Hotaru. Dia yang terus menemaniku beberapa minggu terakhir sejak kepergianmu."

"Siapa dia?" Ada kecemburuan mendalam di benak Hotaru Imai, merasakan ada tanda bahaya datang untuk memperebut posisinya di hati gadis polos dipeluknya ini. "Apa dia orang dikatakan Paman dan Bibi untuk menjagamu selagi aku nggak ada?"

"Hu-um." Mikan mengangguk lagi. "Dia orang baik, lho Hotaru. Dia selalu ada di dekatku. Itu membuatku senang," jawab Mikan begitu polosnya, tak merasakan betapa tidak sukanya Hotaru pada orang disebutkan Mikan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, pertemukan aku dengan dia, Mikan. Bukankah kita sama-sama tinggal di rumah yang sama?" senyum khas Hotaru yang mengerikan membuat Tsubasa gemetar ketakutan, sedangkan Misaki malah mendesah pada ketakutan Tsubasa. Untung saja Mikan polos.

"Tentu saja, Hotaru."

* * *

Di sebuah taman yang indah, Natsume meminum kaleng minuman yang dibawa Ruka sewaktu singgah di mini market. Taman itu terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota, menyediakan sebuah pemandangan kota tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Ruka dan Natsume duduk di atas depan mobil sambil memandangi pemandangan kota. Tersenyum gembira walaupun Natsume memandangi itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Ne, Natsume. Sebenarnya kau bekerja di mana?" tanya Ruka sambil menyeruput kaleng minumannya.

Natsume tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa terdiam membisu, hanya bisa membayangkan sosok gadis sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga. Lirikkan mata Ruka mengguncang dirinya sampai-sampai harus menoleh ke Ruka, berpura-pura bingung.

"Ada apa, Ruka?"

"Baru kali ini kau tersenyum hanya karena sedang memandangi kota. Ada apa dengan Natsume Hyuuga?" tanya Ruka tersenyum menggoda. Natsume memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita pulang." Setelah melemparkan kaleng minuman ke tempat sampah di ujung sana, langsung tepat sasaran. Natsume masuk ke dalam mobil sedan Lamborghini merahnya diikuti Ruka menyimpan kaleng minuman yang masih ada isinya.

"Besok aku mau ketemu seseorang. Tapi, sepertinya kau nggak ada waktu, jadi aku akan pergi sendiri," kata Ruka melihat Natsume menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Maaf, ya Ruka."

"Nggak apa-apa."

Kedua laki-laki tampan pulang dengan tangan kosong, kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Natsume tak menyadari bahwa Hotaru Imai lagi menunggunya bersama Mikan Sakura. Sebuah masalah akan terjadi di rumah Sakura, begitupun ada tambahan lagi yang membuat Natsume pasti menemui kecemburuan mendalam saat itu juga.

**-TBC-**


	6. Rival!

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Rival!

* * *

Sekeliling rumah keluarga Sakura benar-benar sepi. Tak kunjung suara berisik yang biasanya terdengar di telinga seorang pria mata merah menyala ini. Kepalanya selalu melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada seorangpun bekerja di sore hari. Meski hatinya merasakan ada sebuah rasa tak enak jika masuk ke dalam rumah. Senantiasa perasaannya sungguh tak enak akhir-akhir ini.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kediaman keluarga Sakura. Di dalam sana, tak satupun rumah menyala. Namun, Natsume bisa merasakan kehadiran calon tunangannya di dalam rumah berarti gadis itu sudah pulang setelah aktivitas bertemu teman. Baru saja Natsume masuk, sebuah tembakan terdengar di telingannya menuju arahnya membuat laki-laki tersebut meloncat ke belakang.

"Siapa itu?"

Merasakan ada hawa jahat kejam berada di dalam rumah ini, Natsume tetap waspada. Suara tembakan itu terus terdengar hingga sasarannya adalah Natsume membuat laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan meloncat ke samping menghindari amukan tembakan entah dari mana.

"Keluar kau! Jangan bersembunyi!" geram Natsume setengah berteriak.

Suara pelatuk terdengar, itu tandanya sang pelaku masih belum puas melukai Natsume. Saat Natsume bangkit berdiri, suara tembakan itu muncul lagi. Natsume menghindari tembakan itu selagi masih bisa bergerak semampunya. Namun, apa daya Natsume tak bisa melawan apalagi mendekati pelaku tersebut. Barulah sosok perempuan datang ke tengah-tengah, menghentikan amukan tembakan yang dilakukan pemiliknya.

"Hentikan, Hotaru!" Gadis berambut cokelat merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, berada di tengah di antara Natsume dan sosok dipanggil Hotaru. "Jangan lukai Natsume lagi. Dia nggak salah apa-apa."

"Nona?!" Natsume tersentak karena melihat majikannya berusaha melindunginya. "Hentikan itu, Nona. Anda bisa terluka nantinya!" perintah Natsume agar Mikan menurutinya.

Mikan menggeleng. "Ini semua salahku karena mengatakan sebenarnya pada Hotaru tentangmu, Natsume. Jadi, aku yang akan menghentikannya."

Suara pelatuk berbunyi. Sang pelaku belum menjawab pernyataan Mikan apalagi membuka suara. Saat suara tembakan itu mengarah pada Natsume, Mikan sesegera mungkin melindungi laki-laki tersebut. Sang pelaku terkejut pada apa yang dilakukan Mikan, mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikannya. Tapi syukurlah, Natsume meraih pinggang Mikan, melindunginya lewat punggungnya yang terkena amukan tembakan tersebut. Natsume pun nyaris pingsan, tapi terluka parah.

Mikan mendongak melihat Natsume meringis kesakitan. "Na-Natsume? Ka-kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya saat melihat punggung Natsume terluka parah dan bersimbah darah. "Punggungmu terluka, Natsume?! Kita ke Rumah Sakit saja, ya?" pinta Mikan bersedih melihat darah di punggung laki-laki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nona. Aku bisa sembuh setelah ini kalau dirawat baik-baik," balas Natsume memegangi punggungnya yang terluka parah. Mikan bersedih bercampur takut, mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Natsume. Laki-laki dipeluk Mikan terkejut, bertahan agar tak terlalu kesakitan pada punggungnya. "Nona?"

"Huuu… kalau aku nggak lari seperti itu, kau mungkin nggak akan terluka. Maafkan aku, Natsume. Ini semua salahku." Mikan mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan sembari memeluk Natsume erat walau tak seerat agar tidak melukai Natsume.

Tangan bebasnya membalas pelukan Mikan, menutup matanya, mengusap-usap punggung Mikan yang rapuh. "Nona nggak salah apa-apa. Aku cuman reflex saja, takut Nona kenapa-kenapa. Jadi, jangan salahkan diri Nona la—ugh!" ringis Natsume kesakitan saat punggung terayat begitu keras membuatnya jatuh di pelukan Mikan.

Tersentak kaget karena Natsume pingsan di pelukannya. "Natsume? Natsume, kau kenapa? Jawab aku, Natsume?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Hening.

"Dia pingsan, Mikan," jawab seorang gadis di belakang Mikan seadanya. "Lebih baik kita panggil Dokter Kaname untuk memeriksanya. Takut nanti dia belum bangun karena punggungnya terluka."

"Hotaru…,"

Mikan menangis pilu, terus memeluk tubuh Natsume yang bersimbah darah. Raut wajah Natsume sangat pucat karena mengeluarkan banyak darah di punggungnya. Bagi Hotaru, dia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini karena hanya menguji laki-laki tersebut di pelukan orang paling berharga.

Malam menjelang, Dokter Kaname Sonoo datang ke rumah Mikan untuk memeriksa kondisi Natsume Hyuga. Luka-luka di punggungnya sudah dijahit, dan Dokter Kaname juga memberikan resep obat penghilang rasa sakit agar Natsume bisa tertidur pulas untuk meredakan rasa sakit dideritanya. Di samping tempat tidur, Mikan belum berani beranjak dari sana, takut apabila Natsume belum bangun-bangun juga dari tidurnya.

"Saya memberikan resep buat dia, tolong diminum setelah makan dan sebelum tidur agar dia bisa cepat sembuh," ujar Dokter Kaname mengusap rambut cokelat Mikan yang terisak-isak sambil memandangi wajah tidur Natsume. "Saya pergi dulu. Masih ada pasien di Rumah Sakit," pamit Dokter Kaname, dijawab oleh anggukan Mikan tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Biarkan aku mengantar Anda, Dokter," ajak Hotaru mempersilakan Dokter Kaname untuk maju terlebih dahulu untuk meninggalkan ruangan didampingi Hotaru di belakangnya, meninggalkan Mikan sendirian bersama Natsume sementara.

Mikan belum beranjak dari sana, masih menatap wajah tidur Natsume. "Kapan kau akan bangun, Natsume? Kuharap kau bisa bangun, dan kita bisa bercocok tanam stroberi lagi. Aku rindu melihat kita seperti ini. Dan juga…," kata-kata Mikan terhenti saat dirinya menggenggam tangan Natsume yang terasa hangat. "… maafkan kesalahan Hotaru karena telah melukaimu seperti itu."

Rasa kantuk membuncah dirinya membuat Mikan menguap. Sambil memegang tangan Natsume yang kuat juga kekar, Mikan tidur di sisi tempat tidur. Membenamkan dirinya di sana. Suara desahan napas normalnya terdengar di kuping Natsume membuat laki-laki tersebut membuka mata merahnya, mengamati ruangan yang dia ketahui adalah kamarnya. Merasa dirinya dipegang dari samping, mata Natsume melirik sosok gadis tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Nona?"

Natsume berusaha setengah duduk tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Mikan, dan tangan bebasnya menyentuh rambut cokelat gadis itu yang sangat halus. Sunggingan senyuman kecil terpampang di bibirnya yang tipis. Saat dia beranjak bangun, suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Sosok perempuan berekspresi datar masuk ke kamar Natsume, melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur. Menatap tajam pada Natsume, dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Natsume pula. Hotaru tak terpengaruh pada sifat dan tatapan tajam itu padanya, karena prioritas utamanya adalah mengangkat Mikan dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Hyuuga. Menyamar jadi pelayan pribadi hanya untuk mengetahui siapa calon tunanganmu." Dilepaskan genggaman tangan Mikan di tangan Natsume membuat laki-laki tersebut geram.

"Hooo… Imai, ya? Kukira kau ada di luar negeri, makanya aku bermaksud menggantikanmu dengan cara mendampingi dia," balas Natsume penuh amarah. "Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku adalah Hyuuga?" tanyanya sangat penasaran.

"Aku punya jaringan informasi akurat, siapa-siapa saja orang yang berkenalan dengan Mikan." Hotaru yang terkenal memiliki perlengkapan unik, mengangkat tubuh Mikan dengan menggunakan sarung super kuat agar bisa mengangkat tubuh orang yang lebih berat dari dirinya. "Tadi aku memang sengaja menembakmu supaya kau menjauhi Mikan. Tapi karena Mikan menolongmu, aku nggak berani bicara apa-apa lagi lagipula Mikan sepertinya menyayangimu," dengus Hotaru menatap Natsume terlihat amat jijik.

Dibalas dengan dengusan Natsume, menjawab, "Karena dia akan jadi milikku suatu saat nanti, Imai."

"Itu nggak akan pernah terjadi, Hyuuga." Hotaru balik badan mau pergi dari tempat itu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya melihat Natsume ternganga, menatapnya tajam. "Mulai hari ini, kita adalah rival. Aku nggak akan pernah membiarkan kau merebut apa yang sudah jadi milikku, Hyuuga. Ingat itu!" Hotaru berbalik pergi meninggalkan Natsume menyeringai licik.

"Aku juga begitu, Imai," gumam Natsume. "Aku nggak akan pernah membiarkan kau merebut Mikan dariku."

Akhirnya Imai dan Hyuuga telah melancarkan sebuah serangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Mikan, sang Nona di kediaman keluarga Sakura. Bagi Mikan, dua orang ini adalah orang-orang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Sahabat terbaik yang telah menjadi penjaganya sejak dia masih kecil. Dan laki-laki, seorang pelayan pribadi yang entah kenapa telah merebut hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Padahal mereka baru bersama selama beberapa minggu.

**-TBC-**


	7. Unexpected Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Unexpected Meeting

* * *

Matahari muncul di balik gunung di pagi hari yang cerah. Suara berisik dari burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon membuat pria berambut hitam berantakan dan memiliki dua mata merah yang cantik, terjaga. Dia mengernyitkan kening karena tak terlalu menyukai matahari pagi masuk ke jendela kamarnya. Dia mendesah pelan, lagi-lagi dirinya tak bisa bangun dikarenakan punggungnya sangat sakit. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia melakukan perlawanan dan melindungi seorang gadis kecil yang ikut melindunginya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan jelas di telinganya, berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Namun, dirinya hanya bisa terdiam karena dia senang karena seorang gadis kecil datang sambil membawa nampan di kedua tangannya.

"Natsume! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis kecil berambut cokelat berusia 4 tahun di bawahnya, mengangkat nampan berisi makanan paling disukai Natsume. Itulah pikiran saat menatap banyaknya makanan dibawa oleh gadis dipanggil nama Mikan.

"Hn."

Mikan menghampiri tempat tidur Natsume, menaruh nampan itu di meja dekat tempat tidur. "Aku bawakan kau makanan. Semoga kau suka."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya," batin Natsume dalam hati.

Lalu, Mikan duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil mengecek kondisi Natsume. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Natsume? Dokter Kaname bilang, kau harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat pulih."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Natsume berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa duduk, tapi tubuhnya tak mengizinkannya duduk apalagi bergerak terlalu jauh. "Ugh!" ringisnya saat merasakan kesakitan di belakang punggungnya.

Mikan terkejut, cepat-cepat memundurkan tubuh Natsume kembali ke tempat tidur untuk berbaring. "Istirahatlah dulu, Natsume. Kau belum boleh bergerak seperti itu. Nanti lukamu tambah parah."

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja." Natsume menepis lengan Mikan yang membantunya. Gadis itu tersentak karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Natsume untuk membantunya. "Biarkan aku istirahat dulu. Anda keluarlah," usir Natsume dengan ramah.

Mikan mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Sekilas dirinya menoleh ke tempat tidur di mana Natsume menggerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis ini hanya bisa sedih melihatnya, karena dialah Natsume harus mendapat akibat atas ulahnya.

"Tidurlah, Natsume. Aku akan kembali nanti untuk menemuimu." Mikan menutup pintunya. Di luar, dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena kecewa atas perlakuan Natsume kepadanya, membalikkan tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Natsume.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam, berekspresi datar melihat gelagat Mikan keluar dari kamar Natsume, menyipitkan kedua matanya tak suka pada sifat Natsume yang seenaknya pada Mikan, membuat gadis itu bersedih.

Hotaru mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, mengejutkan Natsume yang berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil makanan di samping tempat tidurnya, "Imai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pintu terbanting tertutup, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikan sehingga kau membuat dia berwajah sedih seperti itu?" tanyanya tajam.

Mengangkat alis, mengetahui sesuatu bahwa perkataannya membuat gadis itu bersedih. "Aku hanya memintanya untuk keluar saja, dan aku nggak bermaksud membuatnya sedih. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku—ugh!" ringis Natsume memegang belakang punggungnya.

Hotaru menghela napas panjang, lega. "Biarkan saja dirimu begitu, Hyuuga. Aku nggak mau kalau dirimu datang ke sini hanya untuk membuat Mikan bersedih saja. Dia itu berbeda denganmu, bodoh."

"Gara-gara kau membuatku begini, aku nggak bisa berada di samping Mikan," dengus Natsume terlanjur tak menyukai sifat dan watak kepribadian gadis di depannya. "Jika aku sudah sembuh, aku pastikan Mikan nggak akan bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Ingat, ya, Hyuuga. Aku kenal dengan Mikan itu sejak kami masih kecil. Kau yang bukan apa-apanya tak pantas melakukan ini padaku. Karena di hatinya ada aku seorang, jadi yang bisa membuatnya menangis cuman aku. Bukan kau!" tunjuk Hotaru mengacungkan senjata bazooka ke arah Natsume.

"Kau ingin menembakku lagi, Imai" geleng Natsume berusaha bangkit dari terpurukkan, membiarkan rasa sakit mengguncang tubuhnya. "Tembak saja, biar kau puas!"

"Dengan senang hati, Hyuuga."

Bunyi suara pelatuk terdengar, Natsume menutup mata menyerahkan dirinya pada maut. Namun, hal itu dibatalkan saat Mikan menerobos masuk, membuka tangannya lebar-lebar agar Hotaru tidak menembak Natsume di kala dirinya sedang kesakitan dan tak berdaya.

"Hentikan, Hotaru! Jangan kau sakiti Natsume!" pinta Mikan terus merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Minggir, Mikan! Dia nggak pantas kau lindungi. Dia sudah berbohong padamu!" bentak Hotaru berharap Mikan mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Nggak, Hotaru. Aku nggak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau menurunkan senjatamu darinya!" Mikan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur, mendekati Natsume yang memegang punggungnya. "Jika kau masih mengacungkan senjatamu pada Natsume, itu sama saja kau juga membunuhku!"

Kata-kata Mikan membuat dua orang berekspresi datar ini langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Kalimat Mikan seperti dirinya adalah jiwa Natsume. Inilah bikin Natsume meraih pinggang gadis itu, memeluknya erat. Mikan bingung pada tindakan Natsume, malah merona malu.

"Na-Natsume…"

"Aku akan selalu menjaga Nona. Aku juga akan menyerahkan diriku apabila terjadi pada Nona." Kalimat Natsume benar-benar membuat Mikan memerah semerah tomat atau kepiting baru direbus.

Hotaru menghela napas panjang, menurunkan bazooka-nya. "Sudahlah. Aku malas jika ini masih menyangkut Mikan. Kau menang, Hyuuga." Seringai keji terbaca lagi di bibir tipis Hotaru. "Suatu saat nanti, aku yang akan menang darimu."

"Itu nggak akan terjadi, Imai."

Mikan menolehkan kepala melihat Hotaru lalu ke Natsume, ke Hotaru lagi lalu ke Natsume, sangat bingung pada apa yang dikatakan mereka. Saat menyadari sesuatu, Mikan bangkit dari pelukan Natsume. Pria mata merah itu bingung pada tindakan tiba-tiba calon tunangannya sekaligus Nona-nya.

"Nona?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku datang ke sini untuk memanggilmu, Hotaru." Si brunnete menepuk kedua tangannya. "Dia datang, Hotaru." Senyuman Mikan merekah.

"Siapa?" Sipitnya mata ungu Hotaru berarti ingin mengetahui siapa disebut Mikan terutama Natsume juga penasaran. "Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Iya, Hotaru." Mikan berlari ke arah pintu kamar Natsume, membukakan lebar-lebar daun pintu tersebut menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi, dan memiliki senyuman indah sama seperti gadis berambut cokelat panjang. "Ruka-pyon datang!"

"Ruka-kun, kau datang?" Senyum sinis Hotaru saat menyapa pria pirang tersebut.

Mata biru langit bertemu mata merah Natsume. Mereka sama-sama terkejut, melebarkan mata masing-masing. Hotaru menyeringai kemenangan. Mikan hanya kebingungan pada tatapan saling pandang memandang dilakukan Natsume dan Ruka.

"Ru-Ruka?"

"Na-Natsume?"

"Eh, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Mikan menatap keduanya bergantian.

Hotaru menatap Natsume, penuh senyuman kejam dan dingin. "Pertempuran baru dimulai, Hyuuga. Kau pasti akan kalah." Didorong tubuh Mikan meninggalkan kedua pria tampan itu di sana. "Ayo, Mikan. Biarkan mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Kita ini hanyalah pengganggu."

"Eh, eh?" bingung Mikan setengah mati, tak tahu persoalan apa yang dimaksud Hotaru dan kedua pria tampan tersebut.

Pintu tertutup memberikan keheningan di dalam kamar Natsume. Pria berambut hitam berantakan dan pria berambut pirang hanya bisa terdiam saja sambil menahan emosi dan menahan untuk melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan di kepala mereka. Namun, Ruka pun akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Kau jadi pelayan pribadi Sakura?"

"Begitulah," jawab Natsume datar. "Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk mengetahuinya."

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Bahwa gadis itu adalah calon tunangan yang cocok denganku," jawab Natsume lagi.

"Calon tunangan?" kaget Ruka akhirnya berlari ke tempat tidur Natsume, duduk di sana. "Bagaimana bisa, Natsume? Kau punya calon tunangan yang ternyata adalah Sakura?" tanyanya sangat bingung dan juga penasaran.

"Justru aku mau tanya padamu, Ruka. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia dan juga Imai?" tanya Natsume menatap datar sahabat kecilnya.

"Kami berteman baik. Aku dan Sakura adalah saudara ipar yang sebentar lagi kakak-kakak kami akan menikah. Dan Imai…" wajah Ruka memerah merona, Natsume menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"I-itu… Anuu…" gagap Ruka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, Ruka." Natsume membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, mengistirahatkan punggungnya lagi kesakitan. "Aku sangat kaget kau datang ke sini."

"Malah aku yang kaget."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa di kamar tidur Natsume. Mikan yang berada di depan pintu kamar Natsume berdiri membatu di sana. Mendengar bahwa Natsume adalah calon tunangannya benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Dikira pria mata merah tersebut, Mikan betul-betul meninggalkan kamarnya, tapi karena ketidaksukaan Hotaru kepadanya, Mikan justru berada di sana.

Mikan balik badan untuk pergi, terus mencerna apa perkataan Natsume dan Ruka di dalam kamar. Hotaru juga tak berniat mengganggu Mikan. Dia hanya bisa berdiri di sana sambil menyeringai.

"Aku menang, Hyuuga."

Tapi, apakah Hotaru juga tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ruka soal pria itu menyukai dirinya? Jika gadis itu cuek dan acuh tak acuh, pasti di pikirannya itu bukan masalah baginya dan itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Di pikirannya hanyalah gadis berambut cokelat manis semanis wajahnya dan juga senyumnya.

**-TBC-**


	8. The Lie Ends With The Sweet

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **The Lie Ends With The Sweet

* * *

Siang hari terus menjelang sore, Ruka dan Natsume belum meninggalkan kamar. Mereka masih mengobrol terus menerus tanpa henti. Di saat Natsume membutuhkan bantuan, di sana pasti ada Ruka. Saat itu juga, semua makanan disediakan pelayan keluarga Sakura pasti dibantu oleh Ruka bukan Mikan lagi. Padahal harapan pria bermata merah menyala tersebut, mengharapkan Mikan datang kepadanya.

Hal ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, Natsume menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa bergerak bebas semaunya sendiri. Apalah daya buat dirinya yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, sekarang dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semenjak siang maupun sore hari ini, Mikan yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak pernah berkunjung ke kamarnya. Yang ada hanyalah pelayan rumah Sakura dan Ruka, sahabat kecilnya.

"Ne, Natsume. Kau harus istirahat dulu," pinta Ruka saat menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air ke pria yang terus memandangi pintu kamarnya. Ruka memiringkan kepalanya melihat sifat Natsume, menoleh ke arah yang dilihat sahabatnya. "Apa yang kau cari, Natsume?"

"Dia nggak ada, ya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Ruka polos. Sedetik kemudian baru menyadari, Natsume ternyata menunggu Mikan. "Oh, Sakura? Tadi aku lihat dia terus merenung di ruang santai. Dia juga belum makan siang sampai sekarang," jelas Ruka membuat Natsume turun dari tempat tidur. "Natsume! Apa yang kau—"

Ruka menahan tubuh Natsume agar tak boleh bergerak. "Lepaskan aku, Ruka! Aku harus menghiburnya! Dia butuh aku sekarang!"

"Tapi, kau masih belum sembuh benar, Natsume. Kau butuh istirahat!" maksa Ruka terus menahan tubuh Natsume agar tidak turun dari tempat tidur.

Natsume masih memaksakan dirinya bangun. Untung saja rasa sakit itu masih ada di punggungnya walaupun itu sudah agak mendingan. "Ugh…"

"Tuh, 'kan." Ruka membantu Natsume membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "Kau belum boleh bergerak dulu. Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi, Natsume."

"Aku hanya perlu bertemu Mikan, Ruka. Dia butuh aku sekarang," mohon Natsume terus menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Kau nggak boleh menemuinya, Hyuuga," ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek masuk ke kamar Natsume. Kedua pria tersebut tersentak kaget pada suara dingin dan tajam tersebut. "Dia nggak mau menemuimu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Imai?!" tanya Natsume setengah berteriak, membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hotaru penuh tajaman.

"Dia marah kepadamu saat ini." Hotaru bersedekap, menyeringai sinis.

"Kau itu!" geram Natsume menahan kemarahannya agar rasa sakit di punggung tak terasa lagi.

Menghela napas panjang, mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Untuk saat ini, aku menang. Tapi, aku nggak mau ikut campur pada masalahmu ke Mikan. Biarkan dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, Hyuuga."

Natsume tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar, tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku memberikanmu obat supaya kau bisa sembuh dan berbicara ini pada Mikan. Ruka-kun, bantu aku," perintah Hotaru terdengar biasa saja di telinga Ruka, pria itu mengiyakan dan meninggalkan Natsume yang kebingungan apalagi penasaran.

"Apa maksud dia?"

* * *

Malam dingin mencekam. Sesuai perkataan Hotaru bahwa dirinya menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Mikan dan Natsume, itu terbukti. Lihat saja, gadis itu pergi entah ke mana bersama Ruka. Sengaja pergi supaya membebaskan dua orang itu berbicara tanpa ada gangguan.

Dan sesuai perkataan Hotaru, gadis itu membantu Natsume untuk sembuh bersama Ruka. Mereka sangat terkejut Natsume benar-benar sembuh walau belum sepenuhnya sembuh sedia kala. Dia masih dibalut perban yang terus diganti oleh Ruka. Meminum obat dianjurkan oleh Dokter Kaname meski Natsume tak mau meminum obat. Untung saja Hotaru memaksanya. Jika tidak, dia pasti menembakkan bazooka lagi ke arahnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Di sinilah Natsume berada, berdiri di ruang santai di mana Mikan duduk di sana selama berjam-jam, merenung seorang diri. Nampan makanan di atas meja tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Pria bermata merah tersebut khawatir pada keadaan Mikan lagipula Mikan sangat tak menyukai tempat kegelapan.

Dinyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut membuat Mikan terperanjat kaget, dan menoleh ke belakang. Mata cokelat membulat lebar, memalingkan muka untuk tidak bertatapan muka dengan Natsume.

"Ada apa dengan Anda, Nona?"

Mikan tak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Dihiraukan begitu saja, Natsume menghampiri Mikan untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa yang terjadi. Duduk di bawah untuk menatap Mikan yang tertunduk, lalu memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Nona? Kenapa Anda nggak mau menatapku? Apa Nona sedang sakit?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku nggak sakit, Natsume. Aku baik-baik saja." Akhirnya Mikan membuka suara walau suara itu agak terdengar sedih, itu yang bisa dirasakan Natsume sekarang ini.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda bersedih?"

Mikan menutup mata cokelatnya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kembali menoleh kepada Natsume dan membuka matanya. "Kau itu sebenarnya siapa, Natsume?"

"Aku adalah pelayan Nona," sahut Natsume seadanya.

"Bukan! Ini bukan soal pelayan-pelayanan, Natsume! Aku tanya, kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Dan kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku?!" Amarah Mikan memuncak, sedari tadi dia menahan kemarahannya agar tidak keluar. Sebenarnya tadi dia mau pergi bertemu kakaknya, tapi dia malah menahannya supaya bisa mengetahui penjelasan dari Natsume yang membohonginya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau itu sesungguhnya siapa dan mau apa kau datang ke tempatku?"

Natsume mengepalkan tangannya berubah jadi pukulan tinju, mencengkram kain sofa diduduki Mikan, menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah kalau itu yang Nona inginkan dariku. Aku adalah Natsume Hyuuga. Seorang pebisnis tersohor di kota ini. Dan aku anak sulung dari pasangan Ioran Hyuuga dan Kaoru Hyuuga. Aku adalah orang yang dicalonkan untukmu sebagai calon tunanganmu."

Menahan napas karena begitu terkejutnya Mikan pada pernyataan dan juga penjelasan Natsume kepadanya, malah bangkit berdiri menjauhi dari Natsume. "Kau membohongiku. Kau bilang kau adalah pelayan dikirimkan oleh Ayahku untuk menggantikan Hotaru. Ternyata kau punya maksud lain!" teriak Mikan amarahnya memuncak, tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan kepadamu, Mikan! Sebenarnya aku juga nggak mau bertemu denganmu hanya untuk mengetahui siapa calon tunanganku, tapi hatiku berbeda pada pikiranku. Aku malah datang ke sini untuk melihatmu dan menurunkan harga diriku hanya untuk jadi pelayanmu!" seru Natsume meneriakkan semuanya juga mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Dan kau sudah menyakitiku!" Pikiran Mikan kalut, dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih. "Kau… kau… nggak mengatakan sejujurnya padaku. Kenapa, Natsume? Apa kau sengaja untuk membiarkan aku menerima kebohonganmu sebagai pelayan?" Air mata Mikan keluar, jatuh di pipinya yang manis.

Hati Natsume terasa sakit melihat Mikan menangis seperti itu. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Natsume menyadari bahwa Mikan itu benar-benar sangat manis, baik hati, senang berkawan, dan itu bisa dirasakannya saat memasuki rumah ini walau tidak ada orangtuanya.

"Mikan…" Natsume berjalan ke arahnya, Mikan mundur. "Kumohon jangan begini. Aku bisa menjelaskanmu pelan-pelan. Kumohon…"

"Natsume…"

Semenjak minggu-minggu terakhir ini, keberadaan pria di depannya sangat penting bagi Mikan. Dirinya tak mau terombang ambing pada kebohongan atas dasar hanya untuk mengetahui siapa calon tunangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Mikan hanya bisa terdiam membisu seribu bahasa. Melemaskan tubuhnya agar terjatuh di atas lantai berkarpet. Cepat-cepat pria di hadapannya menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mikan?"

"Pulanglah, Natsume," pinta Mikan lelah. "Aku mau sendirian dulu. Dan soal perjodohan, aku akan mengatakannya pada Ayah untuk membatalkannya supaya kau bisa bebas."

"Mikan…" Natsume tak mau bergerak dari sini meski Mikan mengharapkan dirinya untuk pulang. Tanpa meminta izin, Natsume meraih tubuh gadis itu menariknya ke pelukannya. "Aku nggak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku adalah calon tunanganmu sekaligus pelayan buatmu. Aku sudah janji bukan, untuk nggak meninggalkanmu?"

Kehangatan dan aroma di pelukan Natsume membuat amarahnya mereda. Ditutup mata cokelatnya, menerima pelukan tersebut. "Aku tahu. Jadi?"

"Perjodohan ini akan tetap ada. Karena kau adalah Nonaku." Senyum di wajah datar Natsume terbentuk. Dieratkan pelukan tersebut, merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga di sana. "Mungkin aku sudah menyukaimu, Mikan, selama ini."

"Aku juga menyukaimu," balas Mikan tersenyum lembut di pelukan Natsume

Mikan menerima kebohongan Natsume meski itu benar-benar kesalahan, sebenarnya. Tapi karena kerendahan hati Mikan, kebohongan tersebut berbuah manis sampai-sampai Natsume tak mau meninggalkan Mikan karena janji dibuatnya waktu itu. Padahal masih beberapa minggu, keduanya telah menyatakan perasaan mereka walau itu baru perasaan suka.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Well, tinggal dua chapter lagi, chapter 8 dan prolog. Selesailah fic di bulan Desember, "My Lady". Di bulan Januari, aku akan buat yang manis lagi. Maaf, aku ini masih anak kecil walau aku sudah dewasa. Aku nggak bisa buat yang penuh kedewasaan, tergantung dari ceritanya. Hehe…**


	9. My Lady

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi-sensei. Aku hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.

* * *

**My Lady**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **My Lady

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian sungguh membahagiakan bagi Mikan maupun Ruka karena dua saudara paling disayanginya akhirnya menikah meski agak ditentang oleh orangtua Mikan dan Tsubasa tentang pernikahan mendadak ini. Katanya, Misaki telah mengandung anak Tsubasa. Itu pun mengguncang hati Yuka Sakura setelah mendengar kabar berita tersebut. Bukannya menentang malah merestui, Yuka terlalu sayang pada anak kecil.

"Ibu senang karena sebentar lagi bisa momong cucu," ucap wanita berambut pendek terharu pada dua pasangan yang memotong kue pernikahan. "Benar 'kan, Sayang?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang?"

Air mata berlinang muncul di kelopak mata Izumi Sakura, Yuka terkejut melihatnya. Di dalam pikiran istrinya, Izumi pasti menentang pernikahan anak sulungnya. Toh, Tsubasa merupakan pewaris berharga setelah Mikan. Tentu saja dia tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi biarpun ini sangat mendadak.

"Kau nggak suka melihat mereka bahagia?" tanya Yuka penasaran, menenangkan Izumi yang mengucek-ucek matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Bukan itu…," hela Izumi menarik napas panjang. "Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa dapat cucu. Apalagi anaknya dari teman terbaikku selama ini. Aku juga nggak menyangka Misaki adalah anaknya. Hahaha!" tawanya.

"Hee?"

Yuka langsung muram pada ucapan polos Izumi. Dikirannya Izumi akan menolak, malah ternyata bahagia. Namanya juga orangtua yang tak terkira apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya seperti anak kecil itu. Mereka adalah orangtua biasa saja meski keluarganya sangat kaya raya. Lagipula mereka masih memiliki Mikan, dan sebentar lagi pasti menyusul Tsubasa di atas altar dan mengikat janji.

* * *

Di sudut ruangan pesta pernikahan Tsubasa dan Misaki, pria berambut pirang dan berambut hitam berantakan berdiri di sana sambil mengobrol. Pakaian Ruka dan Natsume sangat berbeda. Ruka ke pakaian formalnya, sedangkan Natsume mengenakan pakaian pelayan pribadi. Entah kenapa Natsume berpakaian seperti padahal dirinya sangat diminati oleh banyaknya pengusaha di dalam ruangan ini.

"Mereka benar-benar bahagia, ya? Aku sangat senang melihatnya," ucap Ruka mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Bagaimana denganmu, Natsume?" tanya melihat ke arah pria di sampingnya.

"Aku biasa saja," sahutnya datar.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sakura berjalan lancar? Walau tiga hari yang lalu, kalian bertengkar hebat," ucap Ruka setengah tertawa setengah menggoda.

"Kesalahpahaman bisa teratasi, Ruka. Aku bersyukur untuk itu."

Ruka mengamati pakaian Natsume dari ujung kepala dan ujung kaki, bingung. "Kau memakai pakaian _butler_?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik tanpa menoleh ke samping dan juga tak mempedulikan tatapan orang kepadanya.

"Aku salut kepadamu. Demi orang kau cintai, kau rela mengenakan pakaian tersebut padahal kau termasuk orang terkemuka di kota ini," jawab Ruka terkekeh geli pada tindakan sahabat kecilnya.

Natsume tersenyum saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mata merahnya terus melihat ke arah pengantin, tak merasakan ada orang melihat ke arahnya. Dia menolehkan ke orang yang menatapnya, terkejut pada penampilan gadis disukainya selama ini dan juga merupakan Nona-nya yang tercinta.

"Nona?"

"Hahaha!" tawa Mikan selebar membuatnya wajahnya semakin manis dengan balutan kimono terindah yang belum pernah dilihat orang. Kimono berwarna krim bercorak bunga berwarna merah semerah mata Natsume. "Kau jangan menggodaku, Natsume. Kau bukan lagi pelayanku, tapi kenapa kau masih mengenakan pakaian itu?"

"Dia ingin terlihat baik di matamu, Sakura," goda Ruka membuat Natsume menyimpitkan mata merahnya dengan tajam, terkikik geli sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku cuman becanda, Natsume."

"Apa kau memang sengaja menggoda, Hyuuga?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek juga mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga berwarna ungu seperti matanya. "Kau nggak lucu," ucapnya jelas-jelas tak menyukai perbuatan Natsume tersebut.

"Terserah padamu, Imai."

"Sudah, sudah," sela Mikan dan Ruka mencegah terjadinya keributan.

* * *

Baru saja mereka terdiam dan ingin mengobrol, sebuah suara mengejutkan empat orang ini, suara Izumi. "Para hadirin yang terhormat, terima kasih telah datang ke pernikahan anak kami, Tsubasa Sakura dan istrinya, Misaki Sakura di tempat ini. Sekalian saya ingin memperkenalkan sahabat kami sejak dulu, dua pasangan Hyuuga, Ioran Hyuuga dan Kaoru Hyuuga!"

Dua pasangan muncul dari samping, naik ke atas panggung. Semuanya bertepuk tangan kepada dua pasangan terkenal tersebut. Pakaian formal mereka sungguh luar biasa, Kaoru mengenakan kimono panjang sedangkan Ioran memakai pakaian jas formal.

Izumi kembali berbicara, "Sekalian saya memberitahukan bahwa anak bungsu saya, Mikan Sakura, akan dijodohkan dengan anak Kaoru dan Ioran Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga, pada hari ini juga. Meski saya sebenarnya belum mau menyerahkan anak saya," ucapnya polos langsung diterima oleh tawa terbahak-bahak dari para tamu undangan.

Mikan memerah malu, usianya belum menginjak 17 tahun, tapi malah dijodohkan begitu saja oleh Ayahnya. Mikan sangat terkejut saat Natsume menggamit lengannya, mengantarkannya ke atas panggung. Sungguh tak terduga.

"Na-Natsume…,"

Natsume tersenyum kecil, terus menarik lengan Mikan mengarahkannya ke atas panggung. Mereka naik di sana berdampingan dengan Izumi Sakura, Tsubasa Sakura, Misaki Sakura, Ioran Hyuuga dan Kaoru Hyuuga. Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat menyadari betapa tampan dan cantiknya dua orang berbeda empat tahun tersebut, dan tak mempedulikan penampilan Natsume yang berbeda.

"Inilah mereka yang saya maksudkan," ucap Izumi menahan kecemburuannya karena anak bungsunya, anak manisnya, akan ditunangkan oleh pria yang berbeda usia dengan putrinya. Benar-benar takdir telah menggodanya.

Pesta pernikahannya berlangsung meriah sampai malam hari. Namun, keberadaan Mikan dan Natsume menghilang di tengah pesta. Izumi kelayapan mencari Mikan, ditenangkan oleh Yuka, istrinya dan digodai oleh Kaoru yang seenaknya memancing kemarahan sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Saat ini, Mikan dan Natsume sedang menjalani makan malam romantis sebagai Nona terhormat dan pelayan pribadi untuk terakhir kalinya, karena keesokkan harinya Natsume kembali menjadi seorang pembisnis handal di perusahaan Hyuuga.

Di balkon luas di kamar hotel, Natsume menyeduhkan teh manis ke dalam cangkir Mikan. Gadis itu duduk diam di kursinya dengan mengenakan kimononya. Pemandangan ini sungguh romantis, benar-benar sangat romantis.

Selesai menyeduh teh, Natsume duduk berlawanan dengan Mikan. "Semoga Anda suka, Nona."

"Hahaha!" tawa Mikan. "Natsume, hentikan itu. Itu terdengar sangat lucu."

Natsume tersenyum melihat gadisnya tertawa ceria karena godaannya. "Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, Mikan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikan polos.

"Meski kau belum dewasa, bagiku. Kau masih polos lagipula usiamu masih terbilang muda untukku." Natsume menghela napas panjang, tersenyum kaku. "Tapi bagiku, kau sangat berharga semenjak aku masuk ke rumahmu sebagai pelayanmu. Senyummu itu sangat indah dan aku sangat menyukainya jika itu hanya untukku."

Wajah Mikan memerah semerah kepiting rebus baru matang. "He-hentikan itu, Natsume."

Diraih tangan Mikan, "maukah kau menerimaku sebagai orang yang berarti di hidupku?" dicium tangan Mikan hingga terasa di sana, bibir hangat menempel di punggung tangannya.

"Na-Natsume?"

Natsume bangkit berdiri tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Mikan, berlutut di hadapannya selayaknya seorang pelayan meminta permohonan di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam kepada majikannya. "Aku berniat menjaga Anda seumur hidup. Aku nggak akan meninggalkan Anda sampai kapan pun. Aku pasti melindungi Anda dengan hidupku, seterusnya."

"Na-Natsume?"

"Apakah Anda mau menerima permintaan saya ini, Nona-ku?" pinta Natsume mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mikan yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang indah.

Diangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Natsume, "Aku menerimanya!"

"Itu baru _My Lady!_" sahut Natsume membalas pelukan gadisnya kepadanya, seorang Nona yang tetap akan menjadi Nona-nya sampai mereka menikah nantinya.

Mereka mengikat janji lewat ucapan dari kalimat pria bermata merah. Mereka berjanji akan terus bersama selamanya dan selalu melindungi sampai kapan pun meski besok adalah awal bagi mereka untuk menikmati hidup sebagai orang lain bukan lagi seorang majikan kepada pelayannya. Tapi bagi mereka, di hatinya masih ada rasa suka antara majikan dan pelayan.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Salam kata dariku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, me-review, meng-favoritkan dan meng-follow ceritaku ini. Padahal aku senang kalian membaca ceritaku, lho. ^_^**

**Buat kalian, maaf sekali mungkin nggak ada epilog. Karena pusatnya sudah ada di sini. Jika aku punya waktu, aku akan menambahkan epilog di mana mereka sudah dewasa. Meski itu agak pendek. Beneran aku nggak bisa panjang-panjang. *peace***

**See you next story in January. Happy Fluff Romance in December and Happy New Year. God Blessed You, everyone!**

* * *

**-Luna Margaretha-**


End file.
